


Beautiful

by sharkie335



Series: The 'ful series [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you... let me mark you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Rodney was starting to get paranoid. Every time he'd turned around all day, John had been _right there_. He'd even spent most of the day in the lab, turning stuff on, and John _hated_ that. Come dinnertime, he'd sat right next to Rodney, his thigh pressed tight against Rodney's, and at one point his hand was on Rodney's leg as well.

By the time the meal was over, Rodney was hard and very, very confused. John didn't usually carry their... whatever it was they had outside of their rooms. Even that one time off world had been an aberration - never happening again. This, there was no precedent for.

John stood, resting one hand on Rodney's shoulder. "So, I have the last few episodes of _Torchwood_ in my room. Interested?"

Rodney nodded, stacking his own dishes and standing, holding the tray to try and disguise his hard-on. The only way he was going to find out what was going on was to follow John, so, "Sure. I haven't caught them yet."

Dumping his tray, he followed John back to his room, adjusting his laptop to cover the front of his trousers. As soon as they walked through the door and it slid shut, John was on him, hands pressing his shoulders into the wall, mouth only a fraction of an inch from his. "Rodney?"

Rodney said the only thing he could. "Yes." John's mouth came down on his, hard and wet, driving thought clear out of Rodney's head and leaving him shaking. There was no doubt that John was making a claim on him, making Rodney _his, _ at least at the moment.

When John broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Rodney's, he was breathing hard. He said, softly, "I want -" Rodney reached for the answer he'd used before, but before he could say anything, John was already shaking his head. "Never mind."

He went to step away, but Rodney caught him by a sleeve. "Wait. You can have anything, John. Just talk to me?"

John stopped, half twisted away, and his jaw worked for a long moment before he finally said, slowly, "Would you... let me mark you?"

"What? Permanently?" Rodney said before he thought, then before John could answer, shook his head. "No, you don't mean permanently. But you're obviously talking about more than a bruise, here. Something that couldn't be mistaken for an accident." John's jaw clenched, but he nodded.

Rodney held out his hands in front of him. His answer was simple. "Anything."

Whirling, John stared hard at him, as if he was surprised at the answer. Rodney worked hard to keep his face open and honest, so that John could see that he meant it. They maintained that frozen tableau for a long minute, and then John lunged in and kissed him again, possession in every stroke of his tongue, touch of his hands.

Rodney mutely opened his mouth to the onslaught, letting John in. The kiss was almost brutal in its intensity, and Rodney whimpered, but he didn't do anything to gentle John, instead giving him everything that he demanded. John's hands came up to clutch at his shoulders, pushing him back towards the wall and pinning him there.

When Rodney made no effort to move, John released his grip. He took Rodney's laptop and set it carefully on the floor, then started kissing him again. His hands moved to the zipper of Rodney's jacket. Without ever releasing his hold on Rodney's mouth, he jerked, causing it to come unzipped. Frantically, he shoved the jacket back off Rodney's shoulders, pinning his hands behind his back. Not giving Rodney a chance to shake it off, he shoved up his t-shirt, and transferred his attention to Rodney's chest.

Kissing and nipping at the skin of his chest, John held nothing back. When he couldn't shove the t-shirt up any higher, he growled and stood back up straight, pushing the jacket off Rodney's hands and lifting the t-shirt off over his head. When he lowered his head again, he nipped at Rodney's collarbone, making Rodney groan. He made no effort to move, but asked, "John, let me take my clothes off?"

John stepped back, clearly thinking about it. Rodney hesitated, and then dropped his hands to his fly. When John didn't object, Rodney unzipped and started to shove his pants down, only to freeze when John dropped to his knees in front of him.

Brushing his hands out of the way, John took over sliding his pants down. Tapping Rodney on the ankle, he waited until he lifted his foot, pulling off pants, shoe and sock, then repeated it on the other side.

Rodney stood naked, looking down at John. He made no effort to hide himself. John _wanted_ him, wanted to mark him. That did more to reinforce that Rodney belonged here than anything else.

When John leaned forward and took Rodney's cock into his mouth, Rodney let his head fall back and thump against the wall. "Oh, god, John." The sounds coming from John turned on Rodney even more - moans and soft groans of enjoyment.

Rodney wanted to touch John, wanted to run his hands through John's hair and fuck his mouth, but instead he fisted his hands and concentrated on his breathing. John increased the suction, and Rodney whimpered.

It turned to a whine when John released his cock, turning his face so that he could kiss Rodney's thigh. "You're so good. Taste so good, so sweet." Mutely, Rodney hitched his hips, trying to get John's mouth back on his cock. John just laughed and climbed back to his feet.

Running his hands up Rodney's body as he stood, he ended with them on his shoulders. Leaning in, he gave him a kiss that was sweet in its intensity. When Rodney returned it, John made a broken sound, his hands closing painfully tight. Rodney moved his hands away from the wall, cradling John's face gently, slowing and deepening the kiss.

When John brought it to an end, Rodney made a soft sound but didn't push it. John rewarded him with a nip to his lower lip that started to ramp things right back up. Rodney pushed his hips into John before he could stop himself, and John grinned and shoved right back before stepping away and going to pick up the cuffs that were lying on the desk.

Rodney held out his hands, and John wrapped the leather around them, and then hooked them together. Tugging on them gently, he led Rodney to the bed, and then pushed him down so that he was lying on his stomach. Rodney could feel the flush start to spread when he realized that John was standing there and staring. "John?" he said, softly.

John made a small sound and then there was weight on the bed. John had climbed up and was straddling Rodney's hips, pinning him down. Warm hands landed on his back, tracing out the muscle and bone and Rodney went limp under the touch. "Christ, that feels good," he whispered, not sure about breaking whatever spell John had settled into.

He continued to touch him like that for a few more minutes, and then John started to slide down, spreading Rodney's legs and slipping between them. When those hands reached his ass, massaging and spreading his cheeks, Rodney bucked up into the touch, wanting more, wanting it _now_. John chuckled, then leaned forward and placed a kiss at the top of Rodney's cleft.

The kiss became a bite, hard enough to _hurt_, but all Rodney did was moan. It hurt so _good_, he never wanted it to end. When John pulled away, Rodney could still feel it there, throbbing heat. He expected another bite, so he wasn't expecting it when John spread his cheeks even wider and licked over his hole.

"Oh, fuck," he cried, hips moving as John licked him again and again, and then John's tongue was slipping inside, wet and twisty and, "Oh, god." As John opened him with his tongue, he whimpered and cried out. It was intense, and Rodney's eyes slammed shut, the better to focus on the sensation.

Far too soon, John sat back up. Rodney couldn't stop his hips from moving, so close, so very close, but John held him steady until he could hold still on his own. Blowing out a loud, shuddering breath, Rodney tried to relax, tried not to let loose the demands that he had locked behind his teeth.

There was a _snap_ and then John's fingers replaced his tongue, two of them sliding slowly in. A small part of Rodney was surprised - normally John was fairly casual about stretching him - but the rest of him just relaxed into the touch. It felt good, felt right to be spread open like this for John.

John played for a long time, sometimes just dipping the tips of his fingers in, sometimes sliding in deep and pressing hard on Rodney's prostate. Rodney couldn't keep silent, and moaned and whimpered, and finally begged. "Please, John, please... Feels so good..." John pressed hard on his prostate, and Rodney fell silent, bucking into the touch, only to whimper when John pulled his fingers out all the way.

Forcing his eyes open, he glanced back at John only to have his breath catch at what he saw. John was slicking up his cock, eyes closed, biting his lip as his wet hand slid over his own flesh. His eyes opened and met Rodney's, and he gave him a sultry look. "You ready?"

"I've been ready," Rodney all but growled, and John laughed. Releasing his cock, he tugged up on Rodney's hips, encouraging him to get his knees under him. Rodney went along with it, letting his upper body relax onto the bed. John shifted forward, and then there was a blunt pressure at his hole. Slowly, John's cock slid inside him, and Rodney sighed, loving the sensation of being filled. When John's balls brushed against his ass, he let out the breath he'd been holding, readying himself for John to start to move.

Except he didn't. Instead, he held still for so long that Rodney turned to look over his shoulder to see what was wrong. John was chewing his lip, and looked nervous. "John?"

"Did you mean it?" John blurted out.

"Did I mean - " Oh, yeah, the marking. "I meant it. Anything, John."

Without moving from his position deep inside Rodney, John reached past him and under the pillow, pulling out a long feather. Rodney wondered how he was going to mark him with it, but then John pressed the sharpened end to his flesh and he no longer wondered.

It scratched, like pulling a paperclip over skin, and everywhere that John pressed it to flesh, it left a sensation that burned and itched. Slowly, he drew it over Rodney's back, drawing some sort of design that was intricate and detailed. Rodney tried to force himself to relax, to give himself up to the sensation of being drawn on, but it was hard to drop into the right headspace. It was irritating, but not painful, not enough to push him over the edge.

Then John started to rock his hips slowly as he continued to draw, and Rodney whimpered. His cock was pressed right into Rodney's prostate, and every slow, steady push felt like heaven. Gradually, Rodney started to drift, head feeling like it was a million miles away.

It was the slow scratch of the feather on his skin, the deep press of John's cock, and Rodney just let himself fall.

He couldn't begin to tell how long it had been when John finally set the feather down, pressing one hand in the center of his back, over the most intricate part of the mark. Still maintaining that slow rocking pace, John whispered to him, "You're beautiful."

Rodney couldn't find words to respond, and even if he could have, he didn't know what to say, so he held his silence. John sounded lost when he said, "God, I lo - " and then cut himself off. Rodney wanted nothing more than to be facing John, to see what he couldn't say in his eyes, but he was still tied to the bed, impaled on John's cock, and moving was beyond him. Instead, he closed his eyes and breathed deep, finally finding words.

"Yeah, me too."

John's hand closed painfully tight on Rodney's hip, and the other stayed where it was, in the middle of his back. Slowly, John moved so that he was bent over Rodney, his head pressed to Rodney's back, and they stayed like that for long time, just breathing together.

But bodies can only be ignored for so long, and Rodney's was making it known that this was all very well and good, but it would like to come now, please. Rodney clenched tight around John, making John moan and buck his hips, and then they were moving together, slowly but with more heat.

The hand that had been clenched on Rodney's hip moved, sliding down and around to cradle Rodney's balls, and he gasped. "Please, John."

Squeezing gently, John started to move faster, deeper. Every stroke passed over that spot deep inside that made Rodney groan and cry out. His orgasm was sudden, giving him no warning, just the immediate coming together of everything that had happened, and he shook his way through it, feeling the sudden flood of heat that told him John had come as well.

John released his balls, and the two of them collapsed together on the bed, John still inside Rodney. For a long moment, they stayed like that, then John slowly pulled out and rolled to the side, head pillowed on his own arm, looking at Rodney. Rodney smiled.

Smiling back, John closed his eyes. Before he could fall asleep, though, Rodney rattled the cuffs against the bed. "Hey, let me loose?"

Without opening them, John said, "Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to keep you chained here for a while."

Rodney thought carefully about how to say this. "If I promise I won't go far, will you let me up? I'd like - I'd like to see what you did to my back."

Suddenly, John looked wary, but he did as Rodney asked and unhooked his bound hands from the bed, and then undid the cuffs. Before Rodney rolled off the bed, he touched John's face, and said, "It's all right. I said anything, and I meant it."

John nodded, but his eyes still looked hooded. Rodney slowly moved off the bed and went into the bathroom, turning on the light and turning his back to the mirror. What he saw was wings, drawn in the welts of his own flesh. There was what looked like feathers, and they came together into a design in the middle of his back. He studied the shape carefully, wanting to imprint it to memory.

So quiet that Rodney barely heard him, John came into the bathroom. "It's, well, it's - " John started to say, but Rodney cut him off by lunging in for a kiss.

"They're beautiful." John looked like he didn't believe him, so Rodney looked again, and then kissed him. "Really. I really lo - like what you did. Feel free to draw on me any time."

John tugged him in for another kiss, and slowly they made their way back to the bed, where they laid down, curled around one another. Rodney pulled John in so that he was lying mostly on him, keeping him from floating away, and then he closed his eyes. He was marked. It was enough.


End file.
